


Anagepesis

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin doesn’t seem to be interested in Ray romantically, Ray’s interest moves towards Michael, one of Gavin’s old flames and close friends. Luckily enough, Michael seems just as interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anagepesis

Ray loved Gavin. A lot. For over a year it had been now, Ray quietly pining after the man who was his best friend and favorite coworker, spending far more time than he should’ve imagining them together, or even just how Gavin would react if Ray ever worked up the nerve to talk to him. He knew he was too chicken to ever say anything, at least without finding out if Gavin at least liked men.

Though when he found out, it did little to encourage him in the slightest. He and Gavin had gone out for lunch, Geoff and Jack too busy with work to accompany them so it had been just them for the first time in a while. It felt normal, good, the two chatting as they ate like everything was the usual. Until Gavin made a little comment. A waiter had just passed by, both men glancing up at him. He was cute, somewhat punkish with tattoos peeking out from his sleeves and a head of blonde curls, carrying plates full of food to a table further down.

"Ahh, did you see him? Gorgeous."

Ray’s eyes went wide, black brows raising instantly in surprise.

"Gorgeous?"

Gavin nodded, taking a bite of his chicken and swallowing before responding.

"You don’t think so? Definitely my sort, at least."

"You like men?"

There was a pause, Gavin being the one to look shocked now, stiffening up instantly. Ray was quick to react, trying to look at least somewhat less flabbergasted than he felt.

"It’s okay if you do, Gav! I-I do too."

The Brit relaxed considerably, letting out a sigh of relief as he settled back down and smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, that was idiotic of me. I’d been talking about it with Barbara, asked her to get a feeler from you on how you’d take it if I told you. I guess I just sort of thought she’d end up telling you or something. I didn’t realize you hadn’t found out yet."

"Well now I know. Ta da."

The two laughed, settling back into their meals like nothing had happened. So he did like men. But the only worry now was what Gavin had said, in regards to the waiter.

"So… you like guys like that, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

Gavin nodded, grinning, seemingly oblivious to the undertones to the question, eyes scanning the restaurant till he found the waiter again.

"I like both blokes and girls, you know. And I like my ladies very… ‘girly’, I suppose I’d say. And my men in turn I seem to like sort of ‘rebel’-like, if that makes sense. I guess because of my boi."

"Boi? Oh, that uh, that Michael guy?"

"Yeah. We dated when I was filming in New York, but ended up just friends now. What’s your type?"

"Oh, um…"

Ray swallowed, heart twinging a bit with pain at hearing Gavin talk about liking someone else. He shrugged a little, doing his best to smile and act as normal as he could.

"I-I guess I like that type too. I’m not… really picky. Haven’t had a lot of dude experiences so I guess I just never figured out a type." 

"Well then, how’s about we get together and you get an idea?"

Gavin winked and grinned, giggling almost instantly and dashing any hope Ray had of it being a possible offer. He forced a grin and laughed with him, pulling a surprisingly convincing act for someone who just had their heart torn into pieces. That night Barbara was called over, and Ray poured his sorrows onto her shoulder, the pain of losing what never got to be a bit too much for him.

—-

Time passed, and slowly wounds healed. Ray did his best to let his crush go, finding it surprisingly easy to get back into the close friendship he had with Gavin. It helped when he, encouraged by Barbara, actually got out into the dating world a bit. He could go to a bar and get hit on at least once or twice a night, the little boost to his self-esteem encouraging him that even if he wasn’t Gavin’s type, he could be someone else’s.

He went home with a couple guys, even dating one or two for at least a little while, though his shut-in personality usually drove the one night stands away. He didn’t care though, the thought of properly dating far from his mind. Gavin outing himself had made them a little closer, the two eventually being comfortable enough to point out men and ladies that caught their interest wherever they went. 

Ray felt he was doing pretty well adjusting, until Gavin let slip that Michael would be visiting him soon. Gavin seemed so excited about it, which Ray wouldn’t have had a problem with had he not known that the other was crushing on Michael. Despite letting his own crush slip, a twinge of jealousy still seemed to rush through him.

Still, he put up a good front as long as he could. But it began to wear down rather quickly, Gavin ignoring him almost completely once Michael had arrived, pouring every speck of his attention on his boi. The last straw was when Michael came to visit the office, sitting in on the Hunters as they worked. Gavin introduced him to everyone one by one, Ray the first.

"Michael, this is Ray."

The slightly larger man smiled brightly, offering a hand to the other man, who was sitting down and all but glaring back at him.

"Nice to meet you. You’re the one who’s actually good, right? Gavin’s told me quite a bit about you."

Ray took the proffered hand, shaking it and squeezing down as hard as he could, smirking a bit at the slightest of winces that passed over Michael’s face.

"Likewise. Yeah I’m the good one, and believe me I bet I’ve heard far more about you than I ever cared to."

Gavin gave him a dirty look when he could but Michael just smiled, clearly amused and perhaps a little intrigued. Even as he continued to go around and be introduced to the other hunters, his eyes kept flickering back over to the quiet man sulking in his computer chair. 

As the day went on, Ray found himself constantly getting the feeling of being watched, only to peek over at Michael and lock eyes with him. The curly-haired man would just smile unabashed back at him, his look almost a bit smoldering, eyes trailing all over Ray. He did his best to ignore it, cheeks flushing just a bit as he focused more on his computer. 

Somehow he ended up being invited to lunch with Michael and Gavin, Geoff joining as well. The four crammed into a booth at a diner just a couple blocks from work, Michael and Gavin sitting together, Ray ending up sitting across from Michael with Geoff beside him. With such a close view, it was becoming increasingly clear just why Gavin liked the other.

He was handsome just to start, but added with the devilish smile and the geeky tats, Ray could practically feel his own heart flutter just looking at Michael. If anyone else had to be the object of Gavin’s affection, he guessed he couldn’t argue much if it was Michael. As they ate, Ray felt the same feeling as he had at the office, and there was no denying it was coming from Michael this time. The man’s eyes were constantly flickering back to Ray, the man quietly eating, embarrassed to be under such scrutiny.

Neither Geoff or Gavin seemed to notice, chatting amiably as they ate and drank like Michael didn’t seem more interested in Ray over his food. Despite the oddness, Ray couldn’t deny the prickling attraction he felt when their eyes locked, nor the heat flooding his cheeks at the sly little smile Michael gave him between bites. 

* * *

 

Despite being here to visit Gavin, Michael was focusing mostly on Ray, not that anyone seemed to catch that besides him. But as the lunch, and then the day, went on, Ray found himself disliking it less and less. When he had a chance, Gavin getting up to use the bathroom, Ray went after him. He waited outside the bathroom, not wanting to be weird and follow Gavin in, waiting until the man came back out.

"Hey Gav, can I ask you something?"

"Eh? Oh sure, what is it Ray?"

"I was wondering, are you planning on um… making a move on Michael while he’s down here or anything?"

Gavin laughed a little, grinning sheepishly and shaking his head no.

"Nah, I gave up on him long ago. Tried asking him out again a while after we broke up but it made things awkward so I wouldn’t dare ask again. I still think he’s the most handsome bloke around, but I don’t think we could date as we are now."

"…So he’s up for grabs then."

The Brit sputtered a bit, holding in surprised laughter.

"Don’t tell me you’re thinking of trying something! No offense, mate, but if I’m not his type then I doubt you could be either."

"Hey, we’re pretty different Gav. You never know. Whatever, my point is, you won’t be mad at me if I do try something right?"

Gavin thought it over for a moment before shrugging, smirking in amusement.

"Hey, if you think you could then go right for it. But I’d bet money on it that you won’t."

"How much?"

"…100 dollars. How about that? And I expect proof for you to win!"

Ray grinned widely, walking back to the office looking far too confident for Gavin’s liking.

"Gav, this’ll be the best way I’ve earned a hundred bucks since I destroyed you in Halo Wars."

—-

Ray’s chance came the next day, having foregone an attempt the night before when they all went out for drinks, knowing it’d be too odd for him to randomly join. Michael was visiting again, and when Jack and Gavin were out for the podcast, and Geoff in a meeting with Burnie, Ray thought it’d be the perfect chance to strike up some conversation.

"So. Michael. How you liking Austin so far?"

The curly-haired man turned in Gavin’s seat, facing Ray and grinning brightly.

"It’s pretty nice. Too fucking hot for me, but at least this place is nice and cool."

"Yeah, I had trouble adjusting to the heat too, it’s nothing like New York."

"You’re from New York?! Did Gav tell you I’m from Jersey?"

"I think he mentioned it once. You ever go to the nintendo store in NYC?"

Michael’s eyes lit up, the two quickly delving into a conversation that went from new york to video games, to their personal lives in a surprisingly short amount of time.

"You’re kidding, you like men? I never would’ve pegged you for that."

Ray chuckled, giving Michael an odd look.

"Sorry I’m not wearing my ‘i’ve sucked a dick before’ badge to prove it."

"You could prove it right now if you wanted."

"What?"

There was a pause of silence, Michael flushing in embarrassment and laughing sheepishly after a moment, breaking eye contact.

"Sorry, I uh, I thought we had a thing going here. Maybe I read the situation wrong."

If Ray had thought it would be easy to begin with, it was like child’s play now.

"No, no, you read it right. I just wasn’t expecting you to be so forward about it, is all."

Michael’s smile returned, shuffling a bit closer and leaning into Ray.

"Being forward is my favorite way to start something."

Ray smiled shyly, leaning in as well, his lips only inches from Michael’s.

"I can see that now."

Just as Michael went to move forward, the door opened, Geoff sighing as he walked over to his desk and plopped into his chair. He turned around to find Ray and Michael sitting rigidly, facing the desks, Ray needlessly clicking as a video rendered on his screen. Shrugging, he paid it no mind and got back to work. Jack and Gavin returned a while later, the Brit packing up to turn in early.

"Ready to go Michael?"

"Actually I was uh, gonna stick around a little longer. I’ll catch a ride back with someone, is that cool?"

"…Sure? Guess I’ll see you at home then."

Gavin was a bit confused but he didn’t question it, heading off and completely missing the shared smile between Ray and Michael as he left.

—

Michael didn’t come back that night. At first Gavin hadn’t paid it much attention, thought maybe the man had drank a bit too much and stayed with someone else. He  _had_  been chatting it up with Jack last time, after all. But any thoughts of an innocent sleepover was lost when Ray came in the next day, trying desperately to hide a smattering of love bites and hickeys on his neck by wearing a big hoodie. The bet came to Gavin’s mind instantly, paling with concern that Ray had succeeded.

"Sooo… Ray… dressing heavy today?"

Ray looked up, flushing a little but smiling triumphantly. Michael had just walked in from the kitchen, handing Ray a coffee and sitting down on the couch with his own, grinning at Gavin.

"Yeah, you know me, I’m not big on showing off when I get laid."

"I am, though."

Gavin swiveled his chair, taking full notice of Michael now and blushing as he saw dark hickeys in the crooks of Michael’s neck, the v-neck shirt he chose to wear perfectly framing a set of scratchmarks that went down from his upper chest to where it wasn’t visible anymore.

"You bloody didn’t."

"You bet your fucking ass I did, buddy boy. And you can make that hundy in a pair of fifties, we decided to split it."

Ray piped in, still looking utterly pleased.

"Michael please, think of it as a tip for the fantastic night you gave me."

The curly-haired man grinned wider, cheeks a bit pink.

"Aww Ray, same to you. Let’s go for seconds tonight."

Gavin groaned loudly, clearly unhappy in more ways than one. Eventually he got up, stomping about for a moment before heading out the building, grumbling all the way to the corner ATM. 


End file.
